Problemas en San Diego
by Beto33
Summary: Spencer consigue vacaciones en San Diego, se conoceran con nuevos amigos y se haran de nuevos enemigos.  Seddie, y demás
1. Introducción

**Vacaciones en San Diego  
><strong>

**Nunca termino mis Fic anteriores, de hecho me bloquee con mi otro Fic sin terminar, pero bueno, disfruten el "Crossover"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introducción:<strong>_

_**Cierto día de Verano, en la Casa Parker-Nichols, Josh reía descontroladamente frente a su laptop, Drake, quién entraba a la cocina donde Josh se encontraba, se extrañó ante tal comportamiento de su hermanastro.**_

Drake: Que onda Josh.- Saluda de Forma usual

Josh: Oh, que hay Drake.- Responde

Drake: No mucho.- Conpletó - Y, ¿Qué haces?.- Vuelve a preguntar

Josh: Verás, veo un Web Show muy divertido y cómico.- Le responde

Drake: ¿A sí?.- Leyendo - "iCarly", ya veo.- Dice

( Drake y Josh siguen vendo el programa)

"Y ahora en , les enseñaremos un video donde Lewbert es arrastrado por 2 perros".- Dice una chica, que para Drake y josh se les hace familiar.

"Pobnlo Freddidora". Al igual le "ordena al chico de tras de la cámara.

(Aparece un video donde Lewbert es arrastrado por 2 perros, las chicas reian descontroladamento, al igual que Drake y Josh quienes seguían viendo el Web-Show)

Drake: ¿Acaso esa chica no se parece a...?- Pregunta extrañado.

Luego de un momento -Josh: No!.- Como si fuera lo mas obvio.

La Hermana menor de los hermanos se acerca a la cocina al entrar mira que sus "Bobos Hermanos" reian sin razón aparente.

Megan: ¿Qué hacen bobos?.- Dijo vulgarmente.

Drake: Nada que te interese niñita.- Le contesta.

Josh: Si, niñita, por que no te vas con tus muñecas y...-

Se arrepintieron al decir eso porque Megan los empujó, luego, Megan observaba el Web-Show.

Megan: Interesantes chicos.- Una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Y eso es todo en iCarly" Decian las chicas en mientras se despedían de la audiencia.

_**Ahora en el apartamento de Carly, Carly, Sam y Freddie terminaban su Show.**_

Freddie: Y estamos fuera.- anunciaba que el show terminaba.

Carly: Genial.- Emocionada.

Sam: Al fin, quiero comer jamón.- Deciá mientras salía por la puerta. - ¿Vienen?.-

Freddie: Yo también quiero jamón.- Asentiá mientras iba detrás de Sam.

Carly: Creo que Sam te pegó lo carnívoro.- Decía con una sonrisa.

Freddie: ¿Que tu no quieres?.- Preguntó.

Carly: Claro que sí, espero que Sam no se lo termine.- Completo con una pequeña cara de terror en su rostro.

_**Luego de 2 Jamones devorados mas tarde..**_

Spencer: ¿Qué hay chicos?.- Entra de Pronto a escena el hermano de Carl

C, S & F: Que hay.- Connaturalidad.

Spencer: adivinen qu..., Sam, ¿te comiste de nuevo el jamón?.- molesto , pero divertidamente gracioso.

Sam: No me culpes a mi, culpa a mi estómago.- Contestó sin mucho apuro.

Freddie: Sam, shh.- Trató de callar a Sam.-

Spencer: Bueno, como les deciá, conseguí algo que les impresionará a todos.- Con emocion deciá.

Carly: ¿Un trabajo acaso?.- Sarcasmo.-

Spencer: Tampoco exageres hermanita.- le contestaba Spencer, Sam y Freddie solo compartían una sonrisa de complicidad. - No, lo que pasa es que conseguí unas vacaciones unas vacaciones todo pagado a la Playa de San Diego.- Completaba entusiamado.

C S & F: ¿Que?.- emocionados. - Siiiii!.- Seguián con su festejo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, lo siento, es solo la introducción, espero que les haya gustado. REVIEWS "Bienvenidos"<strong>

**Beto33  
><strong>


	2. Visita a los Premier

**_2da Parte de "Problemas en San Diego". Disfruten Espero y les guste, se aceptan Rewiews y todas las tarjetas de Crédito :P_.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Planeando las Vacaciones.<strong>

Spencer: Bueno, como les deciá, conseguí algo que les impresionará a todos.- Con emocion deciá.

Carly: ¿Un trabajo acaso?.- Sarcasmo.-

Spencer: Tampoco exageres hermanita.- le contestaba Spencer, Sam y Freddie solo compartían una sonrisa de complicidad. - No, lo que pasa es que conseguí unas vacaciones unas vacaciones todo pagado a la Playa de San Diego.- Completaba entusiamado.

C S & F: ¿Que?.- emocionados. - Siiiii!.- Seguián con su festejo.

Spencer: Pero, nos vamos mañana chicos.- Anunció

Sam: Claro, mamá esta saliendo con el conserje de la escuela, y cenaran el el cuarto de limpieza, pienso que de ahí no saldrá en varios dias, si saben a lo que me refiero, eh.- les mencionó

Freddie: Tu madre es igual de asquerosa que tu Sam.- le aseguró

Sam: Mira Benson, con mi madre no te metas, solo yo la puedo agredir.- Advirtió peligrosamente.

Carly: Chicos, ahora no.- Trató de calmar

Sam & Freddie: Esta bien Carly.- como niños regañados

Carly: Bueno, pero primero Spencer, ¿Cuántos boletos de avión te dieron?.- pregunta misteriosamente

Sam y Freddie: ¿Ehh?.- Confundidos.

Carly: Si, Boletos, supongo que iremos en avión, ¿no Spencer?.- Preguntaba

Spencer: A si, solo tengo 4, los necesarios para nosotros 4.- Aseguró

Sam: Diablos es cierto.- Sabiá a lo qué Carly hablaba

Carly: Si, ¿que haremos ahora?.- Resignada

Freddie: ¿De qué hablan chicas?.- Confuso

Sam: ¿Qué no lo vez, recuerda que tu demente madre no te deja viajar si no está ella contigo?.- Le contesta

Spencer: Demonios, es cierto, no recordaba eso.- Recordó

Freddie: Descuiden todos, mi madre salió a un campamento donde le enseñan a ser mejor madre.- les alivió

Sam: Peor no se puede Benson.- Burlándose

Freddie: Sam, dejame continuar.- Con cara fulminante

Sam: Tu odio, esta bien, sigue.- resignada

Freddie: Gracias, bueno, mamá estara fuera por lo menos 2 semanas más fuera de Seattle.- Termina

Carly: Bien, esta arreglado, todos ireros a San Diego.- Contenta

Sam: Genial.-

Freddie: De lujo.-

Spencer: De lo mejor.-

**_Al día siguiente, en el apartamento de Carly:_**

Spencer: Carly, ¿ya estas lista?**_.- _**le pregunta su hermano.

Carly: Ya voy, no me apures.- mientras bajaba, con 2 bolsas de mano.

(TOC TOC)

Spencer: Ya voy.- Abre la puerta. - Que tal Sam.-

Sam: No mucho Spence.- Saluda. - Carly, ¿tienen costillas?.- Pregunta ansiosa.

Carly: Si, hay en el refri, pero para que las... asi, para eso.- mientras decía esto, Carly se cepillaba el cabello, cuando volteo, Sam ya tenia varias costillas en su boca y salsa BBQ en su cara. - SI que me impresionas, Sam.- Asombrada.

Sam: Shhh, Estoy comiendo.-

Spencer: pero son mias.- reclamaba.

Sam: No temas, ya tendrás mas alllegar a San Diego.- Aseguraba.

Spencer: Pero...- (TOC TOC). -Ya voy.- Mientras corria a la puerta.-

Freddie: Qué hay Spence, Sam y Carly.- Pregunta.

Spencer: Que tal Alfredo.- Decia payasamente.

Freddie: Bueno, ¿ya estan listos?

Carly y Spencer: Claro.- dijeron

Sam: Mami nació lista.- dijo.

**_Los chicos fueron al aereopuerto de Seattle rumbo a San Diego._**

**_Al legar a San Diego, se hospedaron en el Hotel Chembrulee, que venía con el paquete de vacaciones._**

Freddie: Lindo lugar.-

Sam: Si que lo es.-

Carly: Es tan lindo.-

Spencer: Si, todos somos lindos, me daré un baño chicos.- anunciaba mientras se dirigía al baño.-

Carly: Esta bien, te tallas los pies.- le recalcó

Spencer: Ñeeeee.-

Sam y Freddie: JAJAJAJA.-

Carly: Oigan, chicos, estoy aburrida, escuche que hay un Premier aquí en San Diego ¿Qué tal si vamos? .-

Sam: Suena Bien.-

Freddie: Claro.-

**_Carly, Sam y Freddie, se dirijen a los Premier, mientras que..._**

**_En los Premier..._**

Drake: Entonces Josh, ¿tu que crees que es mejor, el frío o el calor?.- Que pregunta tan mas cuerda ¿no?

Josh: No lo se, depende si tienes humor para los diferentes climas, ¿entiendes?.-

Drake: (Pensativo) - No, no entendí.-

Josh: Típico de tí.-

Drake: Lo se.- Naturalmente.

**_En eso el trio de iCarly entra..._**

Carly: Genial.- Exclama

Freddie: De lo mejor.- Igualmente.

Sam: Fredalupe, comprame palomitas.-

Freddie: Porque Sam, saca tu dinero.-

Sam: Vamos, se supone que eres el "Caballero", asi que obedece a esta linda dama.- Dice señalándose.

Freddie: Esta bien.- Resignado.

Carly: Yo tambien quiero palomitas.-

Freddie.- Como sea.- Rendido. Bueno, Carly, tu ve por las palomitas, y yo y Sam iremos por refrescos y salchichas.-

Carly: Con gusto.- Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_Entonces, "curiosamente" Carly iba por las palomitas, donde Drake y Josh se encontraban y Sam y Freddie con el "Loco Steve"..._**

Carly: Hola.-

Josh: ¿Qué haces aquí Megan?.- Confundido.

Drake: Si, ¿no tenías práctica de soccer?.- = que Josh.

Carly: Estoy confundida, yo solo vengo a comprar palomitas.- Confundida.

Drake: Porfavor, deja de mentir Megan.-

Josh: Si niñita.-

Carly: Bueno, pero yo no me llamo Megan, Carly Shay, gusto.- les estrecha la mano.

**_Al mismo Tiempo..._**

Steve: Bienvenidos a los Premier, ¿que desean?.- pregunta un perturbado, pero familiar hombre.

Sam y Freddie: ¿Spencer?, ¿que haces aquí?.- Realmente los chicos estaban confundidos.

Steve: ¿QUIEN ES SPENCER, YO NO HICE NADA?.- Decía muy perturbado, Sam y Freddie trataban de controlarlo, Drake y Josh se percataron de que Steve estaba un "poco fuera de control.

Josh Steve!, tranquilizate.- le deciá mientras lo arrullaba con la cancion del "La fuente y el chorrito"y lo mando a beber leche.

Drake: Un momento, ¿tu no eres la chica de iCarly?.- Decía mientras señalaba a Sam.

Sam: Si, la mismisima Sam Puckett en vivo y en persona.- adorandose.

Josh: Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que tu eres Carly Shay la de iCarly?

Carly: Si, un gusto.- Entonces los chicos se emocionaron de conocer a Carly y a Sam en persona.

Sam: y este es nuestro productor te´cnico y mejor amigo, Freddie Benson.-

Josh: Ahola, gusto.-

Freddie: Esl gusto es mío.-

Drake: Por cierto Carly, disculpanos, esque te podriá jurar que eres igual que nuestra hermana Megan.

Carly: ¿Asi?, y ¿como es ella?.- Preguntando

Megan: ¿Como es quién?.- La malévola Megan se acerca a donde los chicos.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, espero les haya gustado, se aceptan sugerencias y Reviews, Ojala hayan disfrutado<strong>_

_**Beto 33**_


	3. La oferta de Megan

**_3da Parte de "Problemas en San Diego". Disfruten Espero y les guste._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Drake: Por cierto Carly, disculpanos, esque te podriá jurar que eres igual que nuestra hermana Megan.<p>

Carly: ¿Asi?, y ¿como es ella?.- Preguntando

Megan: ¿Como es quién?.- La malévola Megan se acerca a donde los chicos.-

_** Freddie puso cara de "idiota" como Sam diría al ver el gran parecido de la chica que recien viene llegando y su mejor amiga, en cambio Sam comia palomitas de un bote que se había robado, al ver a "Megan" escupía violentamente las palomitas de la impresión.**_

Megan: ¿Qué les pasa, tengo algo en la cara?.- Pregunta a Sam y Freddie divertida.-

Sam:No, solo es que.- Mientras ponia las palomitas sobre el mostrador.

Freddie: Eres casi idéntica a nuestra amiga.- Completaba la frase de Sam.

Megan: ¿Ehh?.- Mientras volvía hacia Carly.- Oh!, ¿acaso eres Carly de iCarly?.- Preguntaba a su casi gemela compañera de conversación.

Carly: Si, mucho gusto.- Le coontesta. - Ellos son mis mejores amigos, Sam y Freddie.- Presentándolos.

Megan: Oh!, mucho gusto igualmente.- Salundando a Sam y Freddie. - Y, ¿Ustedes son novios?.- Les pregunta pícaramente.

Sam y Freddie: (Debo agregar que Sam ahora bebia un refresco, que al oir esto lo escupio) ¿Que novio/a de el/ella?.- Luego se miraron sonrojados entre ellos.

Freddie: ¿Pero porque preguntas?.- Exaltado.

Megan: Por curiosidad.- Macabramente. - No te molestaria que tuvieramos una cita.- Sorpresivamente, Sam volvió a escupir el resfresco.

Sam: ¿Qué?.-

Megan: Si, que tengamos una cita, a menos que tu novia esté celosa.- Desafió.

Freddie: No lo sé.-

Megan: Vamos, una cita.-

Sam: Entonces prepárate para vomitar niñita.-

Freddie: Sam.- Regañando. - Mira, Megan ¿cierto?, ahora no quisiera salir con alguien, espero y no me lo tomes a mal.-

Megan: Oh!, esta bien.-

Sam: Oopss, de la que te salvaste chica.-

Freddie: Sam.-

Sam: Bien.-

Josh: Tus amigos siempre son así?.-

Carly: Desafortunadamante, si.- con cara de desgano.

Josh: Ohh!, comprendo tu dolor.- Decia mientras limpiaba el mostrador.

Carly: Por cierto, ¿Donde estará el otro chico que estaba contigo?.-

Josh: No lo... a mira ahí esta.- le señaló, Drake besabaa una "ardiente rubia".

Carly: Tu hermano si que tiene suerte con las chicas, lo que mi hermano también...-

_**(Ring Ring) El teléfono de Carly**_

Carly: Oh!, precisamente es el, ¿me permites para contestar?.-

Josh: Claro.- Cortesmente.

Carly: Gracias.-

_Carly: ¿Qué hay Spence?.-_

_Spencer: Carly, necesito que vengan pronto de donde esten.-_

_Carly: ¿Porque, que sucedió?.-_

_Spencer Es que al salir de la ducha no encontre toallas, vi unas en una repisa que estaba sobre el retrete, entonces me subí, pero no vi que estaba abierta la tapa, entonces el pié se me atoro en el retrete, por eso les llamó para que vengan y me ayuden._

_Carly: (Risitas)_

_Spencer: ¿De que te ries?_

_Carly: De tu historia.-_

_Spencer: Carly, es enserio.-_

_Carly: Ya se, bueno, en un momento vamos.-_

_Spencer: No se tarden.-_

_Carly, Si, y...jalale al retrete jajaja.-_

_(Fin de la llamada)_

Carly: Lo siento Josh, tenemos que irnos.- Descepcionada.

Josh: oh!, claro, vuelvan cuando quieran.-

Carly: Gracias.- Agradeciendo. -Sam, Freddie, tenemos que irnos.-

Sam: ¿Por?

Carly: Les cuento en el camino.-

Sam: Estra bien.-

Carly: Adios a todos.-

Josh y Megan: Adios.-

Megan: Adios Freddie, considera mi invitacion.-

Freddie: Eh, si.-

Sam: Vamos, Fredward, no babees.-

**_El trío de iCarly salió de los Premier, al llegar a la habitación del hotel y entrar al baño, los 3 chicos reían al ver a Spencer con el pie en el retrete, entre los tres, lograron liberar a Spencer de su prisión asquerosa._**

Carly: Ay hermanito, no te puedes quedar solo sin provocar o provocarte daño.-

Spencer: Lo sé.- Riendo. bueno, ¿que tal si pedimos servicio a la habitación chicos?.-

Todos: Siii.-

Sam: Mami probará toda la comida.-

Freddie: Si, ningun alimento se salva del apetito de Sam.- Sarcásticamente.

**_Luego de pedir servicio, tal y como dijo Sam, se devoro Todo, hasta la comida de los demás, lo que ocasionó que se molestaran._**

**_En la habitación, Carly y Spencer se ponían abrigos para salir, (era de noche ya), mientras Freddie, (en el silón) con su laptop en sus rodillas revisaba iCarly para actualizarla, en cambio a lado de el, Sam teniá una pierna de Pollo Frito en una mano y un Grasito en la otra, devorando las dos cosas a la vez, mientras veia la televisión, segun ella el programa de Caza._**

Carly: chicos, Spencer y Yo, iremos por unos helados, ¿no quieren ir?**_.-_**

Sam: Ahora no, comiendo.-

Freddie: ¿Como puedes seguir comiendo después de que te acabaste toda la comida de servivio a la habitación?.-

Sam: Nada me llena Freditis, ¿que no es obvio?.-

Freddie: Oh!.- Obviamente.

Carly: ¿y tu Freddie?.-

Freddie: No gracias, termino de arreglar iCarly, pienso ponerle mas velo...-

Carly: si como digas adiós.-

Sam y Freddie: Adiós.-

**_Después de un rato._**

Sam: Creo que iré a dormir, sueña con Nevel, Freddie.- Sarcásmo.****

Freddie: Espera Puckett.- Deteniendola. -Tengo que hablar contigo.-

Sam: ¿De que quieres hablar Freddo?.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aqui termina, disfruten.<em>**

**_Beto33  
><em>**


	4. Confrontaciones

**Aqui les dejo la Tercera Parte del Fic, me tarde :P jajaja, pero solo disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>-"Espera Puckett".- Freddie detiene del Brazo a Sam. -"Necesito que hablemos".- Sentenció,<p>

-"¿Sobre qué Freddo?".- Confundida mientras se pasaba los dedos por su cabello y bostezaba.

-"Tu sabes de que te quiero hablar, ¿no?".- Interrogó mientras cerraba su laptop.

-"Pues dímelo, porque no se de que me hablas?".- Contestando con un fuerte boztezo.

-"Claro que lo sabes, ¿por qué siempre que alguna chica que no conozco me habla te tomas la amabilidad de molestarla?".- Afirmando, Mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-"Aghh, ¿solo por eso impides que vaya a dormir?".- Enojada. -"Además esa chica es casi identica a Carly".- Termina enojada.

-"¿Y?".- Sin preocupación y una ceja arqueada.

-"Wow, se nota el despecho, Carly nunca te hizo caso en estos ultimos 4 años, ahora esperas salir con una chica similar a ella, se nota que no aprendes, por eso eres un idiota".- Terminó, luego se da media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

-"Yo nunca te pregunté si era un idiota".- Mientras rodaba sus ojos.

-"Pues me aseguro de que jamás olvides eso".- Dijo, ahora dió un gran salto hacia su cama y se acuesta.

Extrañamente Freddie sonrió, seguidamente se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

_Con Sam._

(Ring Ring)

_-"¿Hola?".- Contesta Sam bostezando._

_-"Sam, dime que aún, Freddie sigue con vida y tu no estas en la Prisión Juvenil. ¿cierto?".- Divertidamente._

_-"No, creo que Freddifer está dormido, yo también lo estaba".- Sam contesta, aún somnolienta. -"Además, Ni toda el arsenal ruso puede detener a una Puckett".-  
><em>

_-"Ah! que bien".- Aliviada._

_-"Carly, ¿te importa?, tengo sueño".- Con mucho sueño._

_-"Ah!, claro, solo quería avisarles que no volveremos en un buen rato".- Le avisa._

_-"¿Porqué, Spencer vió de nuevo a esa rata?".- Con poco interés._

_-"No, había una exposición de esculturas fuera de los Premier's, y Spencer quiere verla entera".- Aseguraba._

_Sam miraba el despertador de su habitación, cara de sorpresa para la hora que es:_

_-"¿En medio de las 12 de la noche?".- Arturdida, pero poco interesada._

_-"Lo se".- Contesta sin animos. -"Pero espero que lleguemos lo más rápido que"Yo quiera"".- Decidida._

-_"Como sea".- Somnolienta, luego pasó por su mente... -"Oye, ¿No tu y Spencer irían por comida?.- Un poco agitada, pero sueñosa._

_-"Ya sé, pero justo pasábamos por aquí y Spencer me suplico como un niño que vieramos la exposición, y ya sabes que siempre cedo a los berrinches de "Ciertas Personas", ¿no crees, Sam?".- Carly reponde con sarcasmo desde el otro celular._

_-"Esta bien Carls, pero...".- Mientras habla, Sam nota que golpean la puerta de su habitación. -"Espera un segundo".- Del otro lado del teléfono, Carly tenía cara de extrañez._

_Sam da un veloz brinco de su cama, toma un bat de baseball que sabe de que lugar lo sacó, mientras habría la puerta, sostenía fuerte su bat, lanzo un fuerte grito diciendo:_

_-"No te metas con una chica con...".- Detiene su parlamento al ver a Freddie frente la puerta. -"Ha, eres tu Fredderly".- Con un poco de molestia. "¿Qué quieres?".-_

_-"Nada, venía a ver que sucedía, has gritado mucho".- Dice con miedo el muchacho._

_-"No pasa nada, ya lárgate si no quieres probar al señor "Pu" y "Ño", ¿quieres?.- amenaza, mientras le muestra sus dos puños cerrados._

_-"Ya, tranquilízate, Puckett".- alarmado por la amenaza, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación._

_Sam regresa a su cama, toma el teléfono y sigue habolando con Carly. -"Ya regresé".- Dice Sam._

-"_¿Qué paso?".- Preocupada._

-_"Am, solo era...".- Sam es interrumpida desde el otro lado del Teléfono._

_-"Carly, apaga tu teléfono, porfavor".- Dice Spencer emocionado._

_-"¿Por qué, hablo con Sam ahora?.- Dice Carly molesta._

_-"No podremos pasar con celulares encendidos, porfavor apagalo, de veras quiero ver esta exhibición".- Dice Spencer como niño pequeño._

_-"Esta bien".- Molesta, ahora volviendo a Sam. -"Lo siento, Sam, tengo que colgar, lo que pasa es...".- Cortada por Sam._

_-"Si, lo eschuche, Disfrutenlo".- Riendo._

_."Si como digas, hablamos luego, ¿claro?.- _

-_"Si, Claro, Adiós".-_

(Fn de la llamada)

**(Entre Pensamientos de Sam, Pov)**

_**Diablos, mi estómago me da vueltas, ha de ver sido por todo lo que comí, pero lo vale, que buena ciudad, espero que pronto vallamos a la playa, si no eso será un total desperdicio de vacaciones.**_

_**Ni yo misma me reconozco, odio que Freddie se relacione con nuevas chicas, aunque ninguna se escapa de "mamá", no es que me preocupe por Freddie, pero no se explicar porque no me gusta que ninguna chica le hable, pero está perdiendome el miedo, parece que no va a ser lo mismo en un par de años.**_

_**No se porque me molesto en si quiera pensar en ese idiota, mejor me voy a dormir, pero primero quisiera comer algo, lo malo es que no sirven servicio a la habitación tan tarde, no, mejor espero hasta la mañana para comer algo, ¿yo dije eso?, si que estoy mal.**_

_**(Fin del Pov)**_

_Mientras Sam trataba de consiliar el sueño... _

_Freddie también pensaba en sus asuntos..._

**(Freddie Pov)**

**Sam si que cada día me da mas miedo, al mismo tiempo en que la estimo demasiado.**

**No se porque Sam le importa si alguna chica se interese en mí, aunque sean pocas.**

**Sam se veía realmente molesta cuando la confronte hace unas horas.**

**Es cierto, la chica, Megan, es muy parecida a Carly, pero realmente no estuve interesado en salir con ella, pero no se porque se molestó al preguntarle al respecto, si bien saben las dos, que lo que siento por Carly es solo una amistad de hermanos.**

**Me está doliendo la cabeza, mejor dejo mis preocupaciones para otro día.**

**(Fin del Pov)**

_Ahora, yendo donde está la frustrada Carly..._

Mientras daba un fuerte Boztezo de aburrimiento. -"Spencer, ¿podríamos irnos ya?".-

-"No Carly, prometiste que me dejarías ver la exposición entera".- Decía con un pequeño berrinche, mientras ponía cara de perrito regañado.

-"Esta bien".- Decía rendida Carly. -"pero si me duermo, me despiertas".- Sentenció, se alejó un momento de Spencer para sentarse en una de las sillas que hay en los Premier's para comer, apoyo su codo en la mesa mientras sostenía su cabeza de la barbilla con su mano, lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de ella.

Carly se vió a ella misma en su sueño, ella y Sam estaban preocupadas buscando algo o alguien, el o ella no ha aparecido en un buen rato, ella, en su sueño, se vió en medio de la calle, pero alguien la salva, no era Sam ni Freddie ni Spencer, era una persona que jamás había visto ella, no se veiá su cara.

_Carly, Carly, Carly..._

Una voz la hizo despertar de pronto...

-"¿Carly?".- Josh estaba frente a ella mencionando su nombre varias veces. -"CARLY".- Gritó tratando de despertarla.

La adormilada Carly cayó de la silla ante tal susto.

-"Si, Pié Grande si exite".- Fué lo único que salió de la boca de Carly.-

-"¿Te encuentras bien?".- pregunta preocupado Josh.

-"Am, eh, si, gracias".- Respondió ella.

-"Lindo, disculpa si te moleste".- Se justifica gratamente el.

"Descuida".- Asentía Carly.

-"Bueno, solo te venía a entregar esto".- Saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo de la camisa, se lo entrega a Carly.

-"y, ¿Esto qué es?".- Pregunta Confundida ella.

-" Ah!, es el número de télefono de Megan".- Repondía ante tal interrogante.

-"Lindo, ¿quiere que hablemos entre nosotras?".- pregunta aún cofundida.

-"En realidad, Megan me lo dió para darselo a tu amigo Freddie, te lo doy a tí porque no lo veo cderca de aquí, mi hermana me dijo que si no se lo daba, amanecería muerto en la morgue".- Con algo de terror. Carly solo le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a la que josh contesto: -"no conocen a nuestra hermana, sabes".-

-"Descuida, yo se lo hago llegar".- Carly, le responde con una sonrisa, Josh se retira, luego de Media hora, Spencer se acerca a donde Carly se encontraba sentada.

-"Ya podemos irnos, hermanita".- Spencer llega con uan bolsa en su mano.

-"Ya era hora".- Aliviada Carly. -"Qué onda con esa bolsa".- Notó la bolsa que Spencer llevaba con el.

-"la cena Hermana, Vayamos de vuelta al hotel".- Con total naturaleza Spencer-alística.

Carly y Spencer regresan al hotel, al legar a su habitación, se encuentran con que Sam y Freddie ya se encontaban dormidos.

-"Oh!, pobre Sam, durmió sin alimento en su estomago".- Decía Carly.

-"No te preocupes, le guardaremos algo de pizza a Sam y Freddie para mañana en la mañana".- Responde.

-"¿Pizza para desayunar?.- Extrañada.-"De que te sorprendes, Sam toma su cereal con Pepi-Cola".- Le asegura Spencer.

-"Cierto".- Termino Carly.

Entonces, Carly y Spencer comieron su parte de la cena, al terminar se destinaron a dormir, Carly donde Sam, y Spencer donde Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hola, Disculpen la tardanza, me bloquee p0or completó, espero les haya gustado, Dejen Reviews, si quieren :P.<span>**

**Si se preguntan que soñó Carly, es una Premonición futura.**

_**Beto33**_


End file.
